


Bittersweet

by MachiMaquiaveli



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Except Tony, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Tony Stark, Non-Consensual, Orphan Steve Rogers, Rape/Non-con Elements, chief inspector Coulson, he is still a genious, no powers au, tony is heartless, whump steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: Steve Rogers needs money, Chief-Inspector Coulson needs an informant, and boss Anthony “Tony” Stark? He only wants to have fun.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Is good to be back after so long, college + corona is taking a toll on me but I'm doing my best.
> 
> Thank you very much to [eyeless_soul ](/users/eyeless_soul/pseuds/eyeless_soul) for beta reading me! some mistakes were so embarrasing ^^U

Chief-Inspector Coulson sat down on the bed of the shitty chair less room of the shitty motel he was hiding in. A young blond man sat on the floor.

“Do we have an agreement?” Coulson asked him. “You help us to get information and we help you with your brother’s medical bills.”

The young man didn’t answer, Coulson didn’t expect one either. It was a rhetorical question and they both know it, the man haven’t been choose to be a police informant for nothing; he had a lot of debts and nothing to lose. Yes, maybe he was too stiff but Coulson thought in the long run it would be more beneficial.

Two young agents brought clothes for him. A regular plain suit, oxford shoes and a hat; this last piece was the most important, the mic was hidden there. The man swallowed hard.

“You sure he will not suspect anything?” He asked visibly nervous.

"Steve, my dear boy; I swear, you will be safe. Our best scientists created this mic, it’s impossible to detect it. Just make sure you get what we need and all your problems will disappear.”

The hungry smile Coulson gave him didn’t ease his anxiety but he had no other option but to nod in agreement. Coulson had approached him two weeks earlier while he was visiting his sister at the hospital and offered him this deal. If he was capable of infiltrating the Avengers gang; find where they got their supply; and/or what it was their boss Anthony “Tony” Stark called the famous' bot secret weapon' they would pay for all their medical expenses. Steve doubted he was capable of doing any of that but he had to try, he would do anything for his brother.  
With a clap on his shoulder Coulson considered him ready and pushed him out of the room.

****

Steve was shaking from head to toe while walking through the doors of a pub which was well-known for being Tony’s favorite place to drink and gamble. He went straight to the counter. A dirty blonde man with big arms was there preparing drinks.

“What can I get you?” he asked.

“I… um” Steve couldn’t find the words to talk.

“Vodka, ginger ale, beer?” the bartender suggested.

“N-no I don’t want to drink anything.” Steve whispered.

“Then what are you doing here bro?”

“I want-I want to see Tony, I-I need a job.”

The bartender laughed in his face. “Good one bro. Good one. You want to see the boss, just like that. Without an appointment.”

Steve felt his face reddening, the bartender stopped laughing.

“Oh, you are serious.”

“I’m kinda desperate, you know? And people told me he pays well.”

“Yeah, he does.” The bartender said nodding. “But you have to be ready to pay as well.”

“What do you mean?” Steve tried to keep the fear out of his voice.

“The boss wants nothing but the best and if you are not, you will pay. So you better start by leaving your morals at the door.”

Steve sighed, he knew this was going to be hard; but knowing that was one thing, it was completely different hearing it from a complete stranger.

“Still wanna talk to the boss?” the bartender asked him.

Steve nodded, words amiss.

The bartender shrugged. “It will be your funeral.”

The man went to talk to a red haired waitress whom then went to the back door. A few moments later she came back with three huge guys.

“My friend Hawk says you wish to speak to the boss.” She told Steve.

He nodded again. Lately it was the only thing he could do.

“Check for mics.” She ordered the three walking wardrobes. The men took Steve’s shoes, his shirt and even his coat. She played with the hat but didn’t say anything.

“Clean.” The men declared.

“Okay, let’s move lucky boy.”

Steve followed the woman surrounded by the big guys. Behind the “Employee’s Only” door was a very expensive looking casino with poker tables, roulette wheels and even a scenario with a lovely girl singing. At Tony’s table Steve was sure there was still a congress man, a representative from the gun’s lobby and two police-men.

“Is this the boy?” Tony asked the waitress.

“Yes sir.”

“Is he clean?”

“Yes sir.”

“Wonderful.” Tony turned his attention to Steve. “Tell me boy, what is your name?”

“Steve Rogers, sir.”

“And tell me Stevie, why do you want to work for me?”

“My brother is at the hospital, people say you pay well.”

“Sure as hell I do, right boys?”

The entire table laughed with the implications of his joke.

“Another question for you,” Tony kept talking “do you recognize anyone from this table?”

Steve swallowed hard. < _Leave your morals at the door_ > He reminded himself.

“No sir, I don’t recognize anybody for I am blind and dumb.”

Tony smirked. “Good answer.” He congratulated Steve.

There was a moment of silence in which Tony’s eyes went back and forth from the waitress to Steve and back.

“What the hell. I like you. You are hired.” Tony suddenly yelled.

Steve left out a sigh of relief; the other men looked at Tony like if he had lost a marble.

“Guys. Take Steve upstairs and prepare him for the bot, he will be my assistant tonight.”

Steve couldn’t believe his luck.

“Thank you sir, thank you, thank you.” He pleaded again and again.

“Don’t thank me yet Stevie, the night is still young.”

If Steve was more experienced at these kinds of things he maybe would have seen the signals, but he didn’t.

***

The three men took Steve to an expensive suite and locked the door. Steve was about to ask what they were doing when the three of them attacked him. They took his clothes, bound his hands to his back with rope and tape, forced him to empty his bowels and finally threw him flat onto the king sized bed. The poor guy didn’t have time to react to everything that was going on.  
Before leaving they spread his legs and tied them forcing him to maintain the position. Steve screamed and struggled but that only lead to him being gagged as well.

There were no clocks nor windows in the bedroom so Steve had no idea how long it had been when Tony entered the room. It had to be a long time since his muscles hurt from the awkward position but that was his only clue.

Tony got close to him, exploring Steve’s skin with his leather gloves. Steve closed his eyes, shaking like a leaf. Slowly, Tony got closer to his ear.

“You were right about one thing, you ARE dumb; coming to my club with my own mics to spy on me. I don’t know what kind of third class FBI agent convinced you this was a good idea but he lied to you.”  
Steve opened his eyes in surprised. Tony smirked.

“That’s right. I invented the hat-mic you are wearing, even if Nat hadn’t told me anything I recognized it immediately.”

Steve grunted in pure anger, mad at Coulson’s lies and his own stupidity. He was so busy mentally kicking himself he didn’t notice Tony was taking off his clothes too, everything but the gloves.  
“Now let’s go to the part in which I make sure you regret ever thinking of selling me to the police.” Said Tony jumping on top of Steve.

Steve yelped in surprise and struggled, it was useless, the bonds kept him secured and anchored. If this wasn’t enough, Tony was heavier than he looked. Soon he was out of energy.

“Tired so soon?” Tony mocked. “I haven’t even started.”

Tony laid down to kiss Steve’s neck; the man could feel Tony’s getting harder by the moment.

“Little piece of advice; if you resist it will hurt more so if I were you I would try to relax and enjoy it.”

Steve froze when he felt Tony’s gloved hands testing his entrance. He couldn’t help it and screamed when he felt something wet getting inside.

“If you scream like this with one finger, what are you going to do when you have four fingers inside?” Tony chastised him.

Steve struggled again, Tony used his free hand to pin him onto the mattress.

“Didn’t I tell you it would hurt more if you struggled?”

Tony took a look at Steve; his eyes were glistening with unshed tears, his lips drooling around the gag, unable to swallow and snot coming out of his nose. Tony found him truly pathetic, but not broken enough; no, he had to tease him more.

Tony kissed Steve’s neck and shoulders tenderly; then moved to his jaw and then to his earlobe. Steve shivered with the soft touch.

“Let’s make a deal.” Tony offered him, “I will take away the gag if you promise not to bite and not bore me with useless pleas.”

Tony didn’t wait for an answer and took off the gag massaging Steve’s jaw in the process and cleaning his face. Next thing Steve knew Tony was kissing him slowly and passionately.

“Why… why are you doing this?” He asked Tony.

“Because I can.”

Of course. Of course it has to be that; Steve understood immediately, what other reason could be? Despite his best efforts he started to cry. Tony lay down beside him, licking his tears and kissing him again.

“Please—“

“Ah,ah,ah” Tony chastised him “We agreed you only can use your mouth to make pretty noises, not boring chit-chat.”

Steve whimpered.

“That will be enough for now. Wait until I really got into the game.”

Tony moved back to his initial position while kissing and groping anywhere he could reach. Despite himself Steve started to relax, Tony’s touches were strong but not to the point of hurting, working all the knots in his body. Slowly he inserted one finger after the other, teasing Steve’s sweet point; making him gasp and moan despite himself.

“Very good, very good,” Tony praised him. “Keep it up like this and maybe I will let you cum.”

Steve stiffened, he hadn’t realized it, but he was hard. He wanted to cry again. Tony chuckled.

“I can’t believe this is enough to make a big guy like you to cry, don’t worry, soon enough I will give you a real reason.”

Tony fucked him mercilessly, when he ran out of energy he used toys to keep Steve on the edge for hours. Steve couldn’t tell up from down by the end of the night and when he was finally able to cum, it was the sweetest release he had ever felt. Even more than when he was freed from his restraints.

“We are done here, leave.” Tony ordered lighting a cigar.

“Just like that?” Steve asked “Aren’t you going to kill me for trying to sell you out to the cops?”

“Do you have a death wish?”

“No, sir.”

“Then no, now leave.”

Steve stumbled when he got up and when he got dress but still managed to get to the door.

“Wait,” Tony stopped him.

Steve wanted nothing but to run, yet he stopped and looked back.

“For the inconvenience.” He said handing Steve a few hundred bucks.

Steve was tempted to say something horrible but he had never seen so much money together and desperately took it, his dignity was dead so he couldn’t be hurt more. Or so he thought.

“Good job tonight. If you ever need money again give me a call, I loved doing business with you.”

Steve covered his face when he rushed outside; the pub was empty so he had not trouble getting out. The Problem was later, when he met Chief-Inspector Coulson.

“Had fun tonight?” He asked.

Steve didn’t understand the question until Coulson snatched the mic-hat from him.

“We heard everything,” he informed Steve. “If I knew you were such a whore I wouldn’t have asked you the first place.”

“I—I’m not… I didn’t… he was--” Steve couldn’t form a rational sentence knowing the entire police department had heard everything.

“Save the excuses for someone that cares, we are leaving. Don’t bother to return the suit, bitch.” Coulson spat the last word with so much venom Steve wanted to die. “Good luck with that brother of yours.”

The police left, leaving a heartbroken man behind but not caring at all. Steve felt so powerless, more than when he was tied up on Tony’s room, at least back then he had hopes of getting help to pay for Bucky’s medical bills. He screamed. It should have been him, when the machinery on the factory exploded he should have been the one getting injured but Bucky jumped in front of him saving Steve’s life but losing his left arm in the process. Now the medical bills were piling up almost as much as his guilt. He had lost his only hope for help.

With nothing better to do, he walked to the hospital. As usual he was alone. Mr. Barnes worked triple shifts and Mrs. Barnes had her hands full with four more kids. Yet they were kind enough to open their home and their hearts to an orphan, and this is how Steve repaid their kindness? By hurting their only son? It didn’t matter how many times they told him it wasn’t his fault, Steve knew it was, and he had to fix it. He had to.

***

“Back so soon?” Tony asked with a smirk.

Steve was red from head to toe still wearing the dirty suit from the day before. He had only stopped at home to get clean underwear and give Bucky’s parents the money with the promise of more coming soon. They were shocked but Steve left before they could refuse to take it.

“If you are in the mood I need the money,” was Steve blunt answer.

“Hell sure I’m in the mood for you sweet buttcheeks. Wait for me upstairs while I make a call.”

Steve nodded, this time nobody followed him, he knew what he had to do. Tony went to the phone.

“Hello? Mom? I just wanted to thank you for the present you send me for my birthday.”

Coulson gritted his teeth, he hated when Tony called him “mom” but Tony knew it so it was not like it was about to stop soon.

“Glad you like it, it’s the least I could do.” He answered, faking kindness.

“You bet it was the least you could do,” Tony chuckled knowing he had the upper hand with the corrupt cop.

“By the way,” he continued, “you should come by the pub one day; we have this new bartender that I think you would like a lot.”

“I guess I will have to take a day off and pay a visit.”

“Perfect, I will be waiting. Speaking about waiting, your present is waiting for me so I take my leave now. Love you mom.”

Coulson grunted but he had to answer, he couldn’t risk angering the hand that fed him. “Love you too, son.”

Tony laughed hard all the way to his room and to his new lover, life was just that sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the little twist in the end ;) Remember, I live for kudos and comments. Have a nice day :-*


End file.
